exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Innocent Whim
Innocent Whim '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Ehmary Maner , and follows the perspective of the young boy Kyriel Idalia. Main Arc Kyriel's Journey Kyriel, a young and innocent youth, lives in an unnamed fairytale-like world. One day, his dear friend, Queen Candy, asks him to help her with finding out the true name of this world. She has already identified six of the eleven letters in that world : '''Ehmary. She gives him and enchanted map and a series of trials he must undergo. Kyriel thus embarks on a journey. His first encounter is Merry, a strange innocent-like boy who quickly stabs Kyriel and strives to prove him that the world is not as beautiful as it seems to be, and incites Kyriel to destroy everything. However, Kyriel is quickly saved by one of the world's guardians, Aqua. Aqua heals Kyriel's wounds and allows him to rest in her aquarium palace, however she refuses to let him return to the rest of the world, arguing that the universe is far too dangerous for him. Kyriel stubbornly asks for his freedom, and Aqua asks him to prove his worth in a battle, he refuses, seeking to find his answers without violence. Aqua finally accepts and gives Kyriel one of the five letters : M'''. The Country of Fire Kyriel's next encounter is the mysterious Emilie, a shadowy girl who warns her about a corrupted queen, the Ivy Queen. Emilie then guides Kyriel towards Nitroa, a fire princess who is slowly losing the core, source of her power. Kyriel promises to save Nitroa and searches for her core within the mountains. Within the mountains, Kyriel finds a strange mechanical woman, RIM, whose design is similar to a gaming console. Kyriel and RIM unite to fight the Ivy Queen's minion with Kyriel using RIM as a controller. The pair is successful, and RIM remains next to Kyriel, giving him another letter, '''A. Kyriel returns to Nitroa after retrieving the core and in exchange, the fiery queen blesses Kyriel with a third letter, N'''. She asks for Kyriel to become her husband, however, Kyriel must refuse for the time being, and he leaves, promising to return after discovering the world's true name. Through Plant and Shadow Despite another attack from Merry who attempts to prevent him from advancing, Kyriel finally reaches the palace of the Ivy Queen. He finds not an evil tyrant, but a broken woman, rambling about a lost universe and driven insane by the loss of everything she had. Emilie arrives and explains that she once faced a monstrous creature, the Great Old One Sraden'k, and could not defeat it, sacrificing all she possessed for the survival of those next to her. Emilie and the Queen both give Kyriel their letters, completing the world's name : '''EHMARY MANER. Merry-Nahema With the world's name reconstructed, a strange door appears within the center of the country. Kyriel is drawn to its center and promises Candy and his other new friends to return quickly, before crossing the door. He finds himself in a dark core, fighting Merry for one last time. As Kyriel finally fights back and Merry is defeated, he realizes that the five letters of his name are present in the world's name, leaving only the letters HMAANE. Suddenly, he recalls a name : Nahema. At this moment, the world begins to quickly change. The World's Truth Kyriel quickly recalls memories of the world's end ; he recalls being himself a physical god, the son of Leanor Pandaemonium and Mickael Idalia, with Nahema being his half-sister. He also recalls Nahema dying in a battle against Sraden'k, with Kyriel powerless to save her. Nahema then tells him that she is a reconstruction of Kyriel's memory, a fake shadow of her sister created to prevent her from reaching the truth of this plane. According to Nahema's shade, Kyriel created Ehmary Maner using Nahema's body as a sacrifice and a catalyst, unconsciously creating a plane, giving birth to several entities as well as trapping two bystanders - Emilie and the Ivy Queen - within it, in a perfect paradise far from all threats. However, now that Kyriel knows everything, the dream must end. As everything starts to disappear, Kyriel sees one last time the faces of those he learned to know and love, promising to find a way to see them again, before everything fades and Kyriel starts drifting away in the Sea of Oblivion. Other Arcs Kyriel's Salvation Kyriel ended up, like many Future Children, saved by Ellyra's world-altering spell, and ended up attacking viciously Felicity Darcia. He finally calmed down when another version of Nahema came and helped him calm down and recover. With the help of Praeter, avatar of past existences and memories, Kyriel reaches out in his sleep to the forgotten existence of his friends, bringing them back to him. As Candy, Nitroa, Aqua, Emilie, Retrox and the Ivy Queen all return to his side, Kyriel truly finds happiness, his journey over at last. Characters * Kyriel Idalia * Queen Candy * Nitroa * Emilie * Aqua * Ivy Queen * RIM * Merry (Nahema Blanchebois) Category:Ehmary Maner Category:Storyline